


The Chosen One

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley</p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/harryxginny_zps8e387147.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen One

**"The Chosen One"**

 

8/2/2014

4:37pm

 

 

 

I was the chosen one

People wanted me dead

People envied me

Some wanted to be me

But you were different

 

Unlike the others, you waited for me to see

You waited until you saw the truth

Behind what I was trying to say without words

That you were more than what others saw

 

You loved me from a far

I thought it was a mere crush

I didn't think to see that it was more

For you were just my best friend's sister.

 

It was years later I finally saw

Saw you were the one for me

But you waited

Always waited for me

For that I will forever be grateful

Because you chose me


End file.
